This invention relates to an information processing system for cutting out a significant block of data, e.g., a word, from a data queue to check the block of data. It is applicable to an external spelling check device for an electronic typewriter.
In the prior art, a spelling check apparatus adaptable to a host device, e.g., a typewriter, receives information which the host device previously divided into words. An apparatus of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,300. In this patent, the host word processor determines completion of inputting of each word, and transmits data word-by-word to a spelling collating apparatus. The spell collating apparatus checks each word input from the host processor, but cannot deal with a queue of data which comprises a plurality of words. Thus, the prior art apparatus cannot associate with typewriters which output a queue of data as it is operated on the keyboard, without dividing it into words.